


Late night regrets

by lumenlance



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlance/pseuds/lumenlance
Summary: The greedy part of him raced to take the lead and, for a moment, Chigasaki ended up listening to the voice of his desires rather than the voice of his restraints.





	Late night regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I post an english work. I just impulsively wrote the end after a long time and decided it was time to publish it. Thank you if you read this, I hope it is at least to your liking.

Itaru pulled his headphones off. He hadn't realized it was 4 A.M. until that very moment. Finally taking a break from the game he had been playing, he started feeling really tired. He had been sitting down for _hours_ and, for as much as he was used to it, his body ached. Yawning, he stretched his back and his shoulders, then he turned around looking for his game partner.

Banri was lying on the couch, already sleeping. For some reason, it was more usual for him to rest in the “castle” rather than in his own room, maybe because he didn't want to spend unnecessary time together with Hyodo or maybe because he found Itaru's sofa more comfortable than even his own bed.

 

Itaru stood up and walked up the guy. Settsu's phone was upside down on his stomach, his left hand as if it was holding it. He must have dozed off while he was playing.

That night, the two of them weren't playing the same game like they would usually do. Banri said that an important event was ongoing in a mobile game and he wanted to get the SSR card.

Itaru carefully grabbed the phone and switched the screen on. He knew the password – they exchanged each other's once – so he could easily unlock it. As soon as the man entered the code, a rock melody started playing out loud. Itaru jolted and instinctively turned the volume down before glancing at the sleeping guy, afraid that he woke up because of the music. Banri didn't snort nor move, it seemed he was still in his dreamland. Chigasaki sighed: thank God that brat could sleep through anything.

Afterwards, he closed the game and put the device down.

 

Itaru considered going back to his gaming session when he found himself staring at his bud for _maybe just a little too long_. His lips curved into a sad smile.

How fortunate he was, for he had finally found a real mate after a long time, the man thought while he crouched face-to-face with Banri. How unfortunate his feelings grew to be something much different than just friendly affection – _yet again –_ and he could do nothing but suffocate them. It was actually a natural reaction, after so many years of faking, after his trauma. He pretended it did not hurt but, _oh man_ , if it did.

There was no chance for their relationship to level up to something more, Banri was not the sentimental type at all and Itaru knew that pretty well. He had already decided not to do anything about his feelings, yet as he kept watching over the guy, the greedy part of him raced to take the lead and, for a moment, Chigasaki ended up listening to the voice of his desires rather than the voice of his restraints.

 

Their lips barely touched, the fear that Settsu could open his eyes at any moment made Itaru think rationally again. When he broke that impulsive, one-sided contact, all that was left was sadness mixed to a huge feeling of cowardice.

But actually deep down, he also hopelessly wished that Banri _had_ woken up.

 


End file.
